toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Bossbot Clubhouse
The Bossbot Clubhouse is the home of the Chief Executive Officer. Up to eight toons can enter at a time to battle him if they have completed their Bossbot suit and have all of the required stock options. Waiter battle loading in the elevator]] You enter with Bossbot cog suits. Waiting inside is a pig named Good ol' Gil Giggles, also wearing a Bossbot suit, along with four white-suited cogs on each side of the kitchen. Everyone then takes off their disguises and fights thirty V2.0 cogs of levels ranging from 9 to 12 . When you defeat all of them, you will wear waiter disguises and stand by the door to the banquet hall. The C.E.O. will tell you to hurry up and serve his banquet. Good Ol' Gil Giggles will explain how to pick up poisoned Cog Food from the conveyor belts. Waiter round At this point in the battle, you will see one of five things, which will determine which reward you will receive. A room with either tables filled with Corporate Raiders (1 or 3 pink slips), or tables filled with The Big Cheeses (2, 4, or 5 pink slips). You have 300 seconds (5 minutes) to destroy as many cogs that are sitting at the tables as you can. You must walk into the conveyor belts to pick up cans of food and then walk into cogs to serve them. Serve a cog three times in a row to make it explode. When a stomach icon appears over a cog's head, the cog is hungry. You must feed it before it fills up all the way, otherwise it will turn into a lightning bolt icon. This icon means that the cog is angry. If a cog gets angry, he will need to be fed three times afterwards, no matter how many times he's been fed before. Second Cog Battle When time runs out, you will face the remaining cogs, if there's any left. If you feed all of the cogs enough times and they're all gone, then you will only have to fight one The Big Cheese v2.0 cog. When you've defeated all of these cogs, you must face the CEO. C.E.O. Battle After you defeated all of the Bossbot cogs, the CEO will want to battle the toons himself. From here, you have a choice to either squirt the CEO with seltzer bottles for damage, or use the golf balls to hit his treads, eventually slowing him down. Use the seltzer bottles by approaching the tables and charging the blast to increase distance and damage. A blue bar on a bottle is -2, yellow is -4, and red is -6. If you overcharge past red, you will have to start over charging the shot so try not to over do it. Avoid his Fore attack by either moving sideways a few steps or by jumping onto a seltzer table. Fore usually causes 15 point Laff deduction from your laff if you touch the golf balls he emits. The snacks on the conveyor belts will restore laff points ranging from 1 to 4. But be careful, as the battle goes, the conveyor belts may be destroyed by the C.E.O. charge bar that just turned red]] When the battle is over he will yell "No! The Chairman won't like this." and will become demoted to a Flunky, the weakest Bossbot of all. Then you will do the victory dance, and be rewarded with pink slips. Attacks *Throw Gears *Swing *Fore You will also take 20 damage if the CEO runs over the table you are stationed at, when you have been run over you will be temporarily immobilized and left open to be ran over a second time. Trivia *This battle has the most rounds (4) which are the waiter battle, the cog waiter, the banquet room battle and the CEO battle. *The C.E.O starts out with hits that take away '-15 laff points', but after 20 minutes he shouts "It's time to reorganize!" and destroys one of the Toon-Up conveyor belts. His hits then take away '-20 laff points'. After 30 minutes have passed he shouts "Now let's downsize!" and his hits can now take away '-40' laff points, with increasing damage as time goes on. He also destroys the second Toon-Up belt, making it impossible to gain laff without the help of unites. *All of the pictures in the Banquet Hall are from the series three cog trading cards. *The maximum amount of pink slips toons can carry is 255. *While a toon is in Cog Suit form (when they are serving the cogs), if they come in contact with the CEO, they will be pushed back and lose 15 laff points. Gallery CRaider_DrinkCan.jpg|A Corporate Raider eating a can of food. Screenshot-Sun-Sep-15-16-39-48-2013-44750.jpg Screenshot-Sun-Sep-15-16-47-38-2013-69916.jpg Screenshot-Sun-Sep-15-16-59-11-2013-101302.jpg Screenshot-Sun-Sep-15-17-01-13-2013-108096.jpg Screenshot-Sun-Sep-15-17-00-47-2013-106568.jpg Screenshot-Sun-Sep-15-17-03-35-2013-115024.jpg Videos CEO Battle BBHQ Bossbot CEO Battle Category:Bossbot HQ